Silent Loving
by Jazzabell
Summary: To love in silence...Is that even possible? Sometimes there are no need for words, no need for speaking, no need for voices because only actions can convey the depth of our inner emotions...Byakuya did think words fickle things, he always had.  drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Bleach disclaimer..... and the short drabble ensues;**

Byakuya sits in silence, his hands neatly pressed upon his lap, his eyes closed and his back perfectly straight. He sits in the traditional Japanese position of seiza, quietly listening to the soft melodic drone of nocturnal insects just outside the shoji doors. It is soothing.

A soft musical note suddenly drifts across the room and arouses him from his brief reverie. He opens his eyes and instantly his gaze falls upon his wife's small frame seated before her vanity. She is humming as she concludes her writings for the night and Byakuya intently watches her. Her back is to him, however the yukata she wears dips behind her neck exposing a creamy expanse of skin. Her hair has gotten longer and tenderly kisses her shoulders and cheeks.

She is stirring by now and Byakuya hungrily watches her from across the room, her yukata slipping ever so dangerously behind her neck as she stands.

She gracefully turns around and adjusts the robe upon her frame before noticing her husband's soft gaze upon her. She smiles and meekly lowers her head to acknowledge him.

"My Lord" she humbly murmurs.

"Hisana…" he returns.

They both look at each other from across the room before Hisana breaks the spell and shyly lowers her gaze. Byakuya watches how her hair falls into her eyes and he longs to lean forward and brush away the silken strands if only to draw her in against him.

"I-I am going to bed…" her voice softly trails away almost as though expecting a response from him.

She is surprised when he answers by rising to his feet and approaching her. She timidly looks up at his taller frame as he stands before her and blushes as he cups her chin between his fingers. He continues to search her countenance before lowering his hand and allowing an indiscernible smile to grace his lips.

"You look better today." He softly remarks, for her health had been waning as of late.

She bows her head and returns, "I believe it is the medicinal tea my Lord…"

Byakuya nods at her response. Suddenly a lone firefly enters their room through the slightly opened shoji doors and ever so iridescent it flutters over to the couple.

Hisana smiles as its soft glow is painted upon her husband's countenance and she reaches out to brush a strand of errant hair from his eyes. Her fingers brush his cheek as she withdraws and she softly gasps as he wraps his digits around her slender wrist. His touch is warm and Hisana watches almost enraptured as he guides her hand towards his lips where he plants a tender kiss onto her palm. She blushes even more… even after three years of marriage she blushes at his touch…

"Come…" he softly commands and links his fingers with her own. He brings her to their futon and then turns to gauge her reaction. He loves the look of nervous anticipation pressed upon her visage; the same look she always wears before they make love… It makes Byakuya feel as though he is touching her for the first time again…

He places either of his hands upon her hips before leaning forward and apprehending her lips in a passionate arrest. She softly sighs against him and shyly responds to his demands as they begin to increase… She then allows him to guide their bodies down onto the soft sheets below.

And the night is silent, no words needing to be spoken as their love is played out in subtle yet tender caresses and breathless sighs and moans…

He has taken his wife and he would not allow their parting to be an act in sweet sorrow… he wants to stay there inside her, he wants to protect and he wants to be everything to her… he wants to love her always…

After their moment of rapture she cuddles deep into his arms and presses her face against his neck only to receive a silent yet favourable shiver of pleasure. He snakes his arms around her slender waist to securely hold her against him before burying his face into her hair and inhaling her soft scent. He loves her and he knows she reciprocates his emotions… his feelings… and it is one of the most beautiful things in the world; the knowledge that one is loved.

This husband and wife deserve no less…

**I wrote this one a loooog time ago and decided to publish it today… cuz well I waz in Byakuya/Hisana romance mood…**

**Forgive me for writing so much about them though, but for some reason, i just can't help it, my fingers are helpless where their romance is concerned...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Loving pt. ii…. Another dedication to Byakuya and Hisana.**

He arrives home later than he usually does and he is weary. It has been a long day.

He silently slides the shoji screens away as he makes his way towards his chambers; rest is the only thing that seems to be calling him on.

With a tired sigh he places his hand against the catch of the screen and draws it aside. He crosses the threshold and is duly surprised to notice the small frame of a woman bundled and swathed in thick white sheets as she is pressed against the open garden doors of his chamber.

His eyes visibly soften and his heart swells.

Her tiny frame seems almost too fragile wrapped in those fabrics and they seem to be the only thing holding her porcelain softness together.

His weariness slowly begins to dissipate as he approaches her, his robes rustling and whispering as he nears. He ceases his movements just before her and gracefully lowers himself upon his knees.

Her eyes are closed and her head turned as it is elegantly lulling against her shoulders; it is an uncomfortable position.

She has been waiting for him all this time and she has fallen asleep as the hours were stretched on. He is not aware that he had warranted such delicate treatment; no one has ever waited for him before… they have waited upon him and that is not the same.

He reaches forward and carefully gathers her up into his arms, her feet dangling in the air and her head now pressed against his chest. He slowly carries her towards their futon where he places her against the sheets. There is a soft, peaceful moan that escapes her lips as he rests her down. Her mid night black strands neatly fan around her upon the pillows and a small, tranquil smile is pressed upon her lips.

He watches her sleeping frame for much longer than he had intended and after a while he mindlessly brushes a strand away from her closed eyes. His fingers unconsciously graze her cheek and she softly stirs from the warm touch. Her eyes flutter open and she almost drunkenly stares up at him.

"Lord Byakuya…" she softly murmurs, a sudden beautiful glow lighting her cheeks. He quiets her by pressing his index against her lips and slowly shaking his head to discourage her from wasting her energy upon speech. She silently but peacefully watches him then and he murmurs, "Rest…"

She closes her eyes upon his soft command and surprisingly finds his hand between the sheets as she links her fingers with his own. She then raises their clasped hands and presses it against her chest. His eyebrows are raised at her gesture and he enthrallingly watches as she continues to hold his hand in her own.

He can feel the warmth of her skin from beneath her white yukata and somehow it sears him, pleasurably sears him as he feels a sweet shiver running through his entire body.

"Can you feel it…?" she gently murmurs, her eyes still closed.

"Your heart beat." he simply returns.

She opens her eyes then a beautiful yet lugubrious smile tinting her lips. "Yes…"

She then rests his hand beneath the fabric of her yukata upon her bosom and closes her eyes once more, his hand firmly pressed against her skin. He revels in the feel of her pulsing beneath him; she is alive and he drowns in that knowledge.

"I want to hear your heart beat as well Byakuya-sama…" He smiles at her words before slipping between the sheets with her and drawing her against him. He presses her head against him before taking her hand and slipping it beneath the robes upon his chest.

She softly presses her palm against his chest and he closes his eyes as she begins to delicately trace the skin there. Her touch is ever so slight, but he can feel it and it strikes an emotional chord deep within his soul; her touches are meaningful as they are beautiful. They are not lustful, no, they are intimate and searching…

She then presses her face against him and lightly kisses the skin where his heart is vibrantly throbbing

"I am sorry…" she whispers as she presses a final lingering kiss upon his chest. He opens his eyes as the sudden intoxication somehow diminishes but does not end. "I fell asleep before you arrived…" she shyly finishes her sentence.

He presses his lips upon her hair and forehead to silently reassure her.

"Thank you Hisana," he softly whispers to her. "thank you for waiting for me…"

She allows him to wrap his hands around her slender waist before burying herself even more securely against him. "Sleep with me tonight…" she whispers, "my reward for waiting…it has been ages since we have last slept together."

Byakuya smiles at her words.

"Gladly…" he whispers before pressing his lips upon her forehead once more and throwing the covers over their frames. It was peaceful, just lying there, no thoughts, no aches…for now at least…

Sleep eventually comes and it carries their souls to new places…

He is grateful to awaken the next morning and witness her soft body still pressed against his own. It has been almost a year since he has awoken to find her elegantly pressed upon his side. She is usually gone to Rukongai by the time he stirs or he has to attend to the division earlier than usual.

He cherishes the moment and closes his eyes once more as he inhales her heady scent during that beautiful spring morning.

God forbid that he is ever deprived of her tender love…


	3. Chapter 3

**Silent Loving pt iii (These things are sporadic and i have no idea when they're gonna pop out, they just do...)**

* * *

The first half of the peaceful night had swept by all too swiftly for one person. Kuchiki Hisana had by some means awakened throughout the course of the night and was finding it near impossible to fall into slumber again. She heaved a tired sigh then and easily eased herself into a seated position upon the bed. She glanced through the constricting darkness that had enveloped the room and spotted the rough silhouette of another lone figure fast asleep.

A soft smiled thinned her lips at the sight and she closed her eyes as she began to make her way off the bed. Cold feet touched cool wooden floors and the soft rustle of sheets and robes met her ears as she slowly groped her way towards the shoji door of the room. She slid the screen aside and crossed the threshold before serenely sinking into the feel of the soft frigid chill that immediately drenched her pale skin which was made even paler by the soft glow of the quarter moon.

Hisana had stepped out onto the open corridor of the bedroom, the garden just beyond the stone steps before her. This was her usual refuge during nights when sleep seemed a distant thing and she presently heaved a soft sigh as she tugged the thick fabric of the haori she had slipped on around her.

The milky glow of the stars was pressed against the sky and the distant drone of insects hung in the air. The cool crispness of the nocturnal chill was almost invigorating and the sweet scent of the garden shrubs and flora lazily perfumed the night. It was a tranquil night even if sleep seemed to be the last thing on her mind. She had been to Rukongai again today and still… still nothing. Barren searches made even more desolate by the destitution that plagued that 78th district. And still… there was no sign of her missing link.

"Hisana…?"

There was a thick and somewhat groggy voice just behind her and the soft, pleasing scent of sandalwood. Hisana drunkenly closed her eyes then as the warm glow of the stars disappeared from before her periphery and there was a sensory overload of a comfortable heat coursing through her veins. She sighed as two firm arms silkily snaked around her slender waist before linking their fingers over her stomach. She gave a soft moan as she felt the moist heat of a lingering kiss upon her neck before feeling the pleasurable brush of long thick tresses against her shoulder and cheek.

"Byakuya…" she softly whispered as he reeled her delicate frame ever more closely against him.

"Why are you alone…?" he thickly murmured as his lips continued to sensuously caress her pale skin. There was still a hanging drowsiness in that deep, masculine voice and Hisana softly chuckled as she raised her hand and began running her fingers through his long ebony locks from in front.

"I could not sleep…" she softly returned.

"Are you unwell?" he worriedly asked as he eased his intoxicating caress.

Hisana slowly shook her head before running her hand down his arm and placing it upon his linked fingers pressed against her. "No my Lord, I am well…"

Her voice was soft, almost distant…

"It is cold…" he quietly whispered as his lips heatedly brushed the skin just behind her ear this time, "Come inside…"

Hisana lugubriously smiled at his words before turning herself around in his arms, running her hands around his shoulders and linking them at the back of his neck. She then pressed her face into his chest and deeply inhaled his welcoming almost heady fragrance.

There was a short, peaceful silence between the two for a moment before Hisana slowly began…;

"Another fruitless endeavour my Lord…" she whispered against him. "I found nothing today…"

There was a soft pause before Hisana felt her husband's arms gently tighten their grip around her.

"I see…" he quietly murmured as he brushed his lips upon her forehead. Words could not manifest the disappointment that Byakuya felt presently, the pain that he knew invisibly lingered therein. He could perhaps only draw the faintest sense of hurt his wife experienced. He wanted to end her turmoil so… but what could he do presently?

"Tomorrow breeds an opportunity to try again…" he softly murmured as he inhaled the alluring scent of her hair. What other words could he utter…? "Come inside for now. I miss you when you're not on the same bed with me Hisana…"

The small framed woman guiltily smiled at his indulgent words and she felt her resistance slowly crumble. It was always so easy to believe him, so alluringly simple. Her dependence on his assuages were perhaps _**her**_ greatest indulgence… _oh but her sister…_

Hisana kissed his warm chest then before caressingly running her lips up to his throat and his chin. "You taste nice…" she absently whispered as she began tracing her index against his lips.

Byakuya softly smiled at her before linking his fingers in hers and carefully beginning to lead her inside. He slid the shoji door shut and chastely pressed his lips upon his wife's.

"Sleep…" he quietly murmured as he drew her down onto the futon with him and cradled her small frame deep in his arms. "You need your strength…"

"Will I ever find her Byakuya-sama…?" she softly whispered against his chest. She wanted to hear his reassurance, she wanted his encouragement. It gave her strength to go on, it gave her hope… belief…

Byakuya stroked her soft hair and murmured against her tresses, "You will Hisana."

Hisana kissed his cheek once more in the darkness before comfortably snuggling against him.

"I will… won't I?..." she quietly murmured… She closed her eyes then and prayed for the strength to search, the right to find… "Goodnight, Byakuya-sama…" she softly whispered.

"Goodnight Hisana…"


	4. Chapter 4

It rained again today; the refreshing scent of the heavenly made moisture the most prominent scent lingering in the air.

Byakuya had always been an avid lover of the rain; it's indeterminable magic a force not even he wished to understand.

He closed his eyes and raised his palm as a lone drop pierced his skin with its frigidness and he wondered if she were alright…

She had been gone almost four hours now and she had promised to meet him for their afternoon walk.

But the rains had always been known to hinder pleasant meetings and rendezvous…alas even the rain could separate lovers…

Even the rain would cast an invisible barrier of white between him and _her._

And still he wished that barrier would dissipate from between the white sheets of moisture. Nothing should have been allowed to separate them…_nothing._

He opened the umbrella as the patters of the rain drops increased their numbers and he wistfully sighed as the sweet scent of the hydrangeas began to permeate; the scent that she loved the most when the heavens washed the earth with their humble tears.

But she was not here…so perhaps…perhaps he would enjoy the scent for her, tell her of its sweetness tonight, tell her of its alluring fragrance when they were separated by absolutely nothing at all but thin fabrics of cloth.

He would tell her if she were not here to enjoy it with him. He would describe its grandeur to her, he would ensure she enjoyed its scent even if it were through a retelling. He would do such a thing if it were for _her._

And as he raised the umbrella to shield himself from the intensifying tears of the heavens he heard a soft, almost shy laugh and instantly stiffened.

He could distinguish those mellow undertones anywhere.

"The rains have been known to separate many before… but alas, they have also reunited many...my Lord."

Kuchiki Byakuya found a small smile lengthening his lips from those sweet words and he cast an over the shoulder glance at the slight figure behind him.

She was colourfully wrapped in a red silken spring kimono he had once gifted her with, a wagasa elegantly poised above her for shelter.

Byakuya quietly admired her delicacy; she was the epitome of a Japanese wife.

She coyly smiled and modestly averted her gaze when their eyes met. Her humility always moved him.

"Should I desist then, in blaming the rain for your lack of tardiness… is that what you mean when you utter such words fair one?"

The seemingly fragile woman gave a bell like chuckle and drew her sleeved hand closer up to face to conceal her muted laughter.

"Perhaps…" she softly whispered as she gracefully twirled the wagasa.

Byakuya stared into her violet eyes, their depths betraying the laughter that lingered within.

She was obviously teasing him.

But he didn't mind. The rain had brought her home…

He smiled.

"Hm" He focused his attention forward once more and closed his eyes as she finally drew beneath his wagasa. She immediately closed her own and smiled up at her husband as she greeted him.

"Good afternoon Byakuya-sama."

"Good afternoon Hisana."

"Forgive me for my delay, but the rains prevented an earlier withdrawal from the Rukon Districts."

"Oh?"

"Yes… but Hisana's desires would not be matted by the rain." She linked her fingers with her husband's then and gently rested her head against his shoulder.

"And what is your desire?"

"To always be reunited with those whom I love."

There was strength in those simple words, strength that penetrated Byakuya's heart.

She softly continued, "The rains cannot separate souls indefinitely; rainbows must be painted."

Byakuya closed his eyes.

"But the rains separate lovers….does it not?"

"Do you truly believe that?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and gently tightened his grip on his wife's slender fingers. "Not presently…" he softly murmured as an afterthought.

Hisana smiled at his response and contentedly sighed against his shoulder before quietly whispering. "I'm happy you think so," (She blushed as she spoke) "for it gives me the deepest pleasure to hear such words from your lips."


	5. Chapter 5

_(Years, many, many years later after Hisana's death in Soul Society…)_

Byakuya looks at her sleeping frame and he smiles. She hasn't changed, she's the same. The creamy delicate cheeks, the ebony spray of her silken tresses against the white sheets, the soft rising of her chest beneath the covers… Everything about her is the same and she's been this way ever since he had perceived her presence in the real world…

Ah but he's watched over her, he's been silently following her everywhere she's been to. She probably hasn't been aware- no she isn't even aware is perhaps the more accurate word. He's the shadow that longingly and hungrily allows his eyes to skirt her every movement, her every step, her every action. He misses her; he wants her back with him. His heart is yearning in silence…

And for the first time in the twenty three years he's been following her life in the real world, Byakuya can no longer fall whim to the invisible shackles that constrict him. He needs to know; he needs her to know that he still loves her… that he still wants her. She had left him all those years ago; she had left their silent love and instigated one of the most silent conflicts that have ever plagued his life. His silent loving had been transformed into silent mourning and he wants to have it no longer.

Byakuya silently steps into her room from the window, his scarf and robes wishfully whispering in the night's wind from outside as he slowly approaches the foot of her bed. He can see her sweet frame moulded beneath those sheets, and he can hear her calm breathing as she restfully eases in her sleep. Not even the soft sighing of those silken curtains can disturb her. She is not burdened and he is grateful; she does not have to bear the memory of _their_ loss and she is not weighed by a guilt that had once slowly consumed her before. But alas, he had witnessed the fitful sleeps she would at times encounter and his eyes would narrow as he observed the fleeting emotions of pain as they swiftly wrote their way across her visage. Her dreams were difficult to decipher during those long nights but on the mornings when she awoke it would all have seemed like a distant thing to her… She went about her humble routines as though they had never occurred.

Byakuya quietly approaches the side of the bed now, his eyes hungrily roving over that sleeping frame. She is asleep and no dreams plague her tonight. She is alone and she has never been touched by any… a virgin in more than just the literal sense; he had seen to that…

Byakuya kneels beside the bed, his robes softly rustling from his movements as he gently begins to run his finger down the length of her cheek. That soft skin… she moans into the light touch and Byakuya feels his breath hitch in his throat. He tries to cease his wandering…his worshipping but they are futile endeavours. He cannot stop the mindless explorations his hands have fallen into. He has not touched her for seventy three long years… He has missed the connection, the warmth… And his fingers are brushing away those errant strands of hair from those closed lids richly brocaded by sweeping dark, lashes…

His breath has stilled in his throat…

She is beautiful…She had always been and she would always be.

He does not however anticipate the sudden alarm that rings upon the bedside so unexpectedly and he is too intoxicated to swiftly pull away. Her eyes sleepily flicker open with his finger still tenderly trailing upon her skin and the first thing that catches her attention is the strange man kneeling at her bedside.

She does not scream, nor does she gasp. She silently looks on in amazement at this ancient man, this ancient man who seems to be from an era that no longer shadows modern Japan. Her eyes blink in wonderment and she wordlessly, almost reverently touches his wrist with frail digits to perhaps ascertain whether she is still asleep and dreaming.

"Who-who are you…?" she silently whispers as she uncertainly sits upon the bed. The sheets ruffle at her movement and her fingers are now rested upon her sides. She has felt his skin… he is real…

Byakuya's eyes widen for a moment and he carefully withdraws his hands from upon her cheek. He raises himself to his feet and with that impassive mask he intently regards her.

"Who do you wish me to be?" he softly asks, his eyes never leaving her own for a moment.

The girl looks at him in surprise upon his response, her eyes keenly taking in the handsome gentleman in all his traditional finery from the moonlight.

"Are you-are you a samurai?" she shyly asks. Byakuya smiles at her and turns his back as he makes his way towards the open window. He knows of the historical books she keeps, he knows of her fascination with the era that no longer falls upon these islands. She presently works in a library, so she is surrounded by all these ancient myths and lore from the days of old.

"No…" he softly murmurs as he casts her a sidelong glance. "I am no samurai. Their spirits I have long taken from this land. No fair one, I am a god of death-"

"A shinigami?" she softly squeaks. Byakuya was not prepared for the sudden ruffle that greeted his ears then nor the sudden tug that she placed upon the edge of his sleeve; he had just been about to leave when her fingers stilled him.

He turns around in surprise as she frighteningly looks at him. It seems she too was struck by the audacity of her brave action.

"Don't-don't go yet…I-I…"

Byakuya narrows his eyebrows at her softly spoken request.

"You?" he prods.

She blinks up at him in bewilderment, her violet eyes searchingly appraising his pale almost perfect features. He seemed…he seemed so surprisingly familiar…but that, that had to be impossible! He was a shinigami!

"I- I am so sorry…" she finally stammers. She has lowered her gaze as she now stands before him in his full glory and she shyly averts her glance when she realises that her musings are so farfetched. How odd… "You-you look like someone I think I know… somehow…"

She stammers some more as she timidly lets go of that black sleeve. He must think her insane…

But yet, yet she knows that she has seen that face in some dream or the other; she is certain of it.

Byakuya on the other hand feels his heart accelerate and he cannot control the sudden rush of emotions that inundates his already intoxicated mind. He quirks an eyebrow at her comment in hope of concealing the turmoil he knows is raging within his soul. Did she not know how much those words could convey? Was she aware of what she was saying, what she was doing to him by just uttering those simple words?

"I dream you…or someone who looks startlingly like you… " she softly whispers. She had begun to approach by now, diminishing the decent distance that had once been there, her fear and shyness seemingly forgotten as curiosity openly embraces her. "You perhaps think me mad?"

And it is as she whispers those words that Byakuya becomes cognizant of why she had been faced with sleepless nights at times, why her dreams had been fitful. Had she really remembered something about what they once shared as man and wife? _Had she…?_

"No…" he quietly returns, "You are not mad."

"Your face… that's why I wasn't afraid when I saw you…" her voice was soft…lucid… just the way Byakuya remembers it as she uncertainly explains. "It's so familiar…" She had stopped just before the death god by now, her fingers tentatively hanging in the air just before his cheek. "Who are you…?" she softly asks again as she hesitantly allows her gaze to caress his features. "Who _are _you?"

"Byakuya."

"Byakuya?" she softly repeats with raised eyebrows. "What a beautiful name…"

She reverently whispers that last part as a dreamy smile tints her lips. She is surprised however when the curious death god tenderly captures her chin between his index and thumb and tilts her face closer up to his own. A small gasp instantly escapes from between those pink lips and her eyes widen in fear.

She had been to too close for resistance to pervade however. How could Byakuya not fall into the sweet surrender to touch her again?

"And who are you?" he quietly asks, his heart madly vibrating in his chest. He has leaned closer in, their lips, and their noses mere hairsbreadth away from each other. He wants to embrace her so much; he wants to hold her in his arms. He wants her so… _God he wants her_…

"H-Hisana, Takehiko Hisana." She frighteningly whispers with trembling lips. Her eyes are alight with an almost tangible fear for a moment and she watches somewhat mesmerised as he allows his index to trail her small lips.

"And you write don't you?" he quietly asks. "You dream of creating characters that can come alive on pages and that can delight readers to no end, don't you Hisana?" The girl raises her eyebrows in surprise at that and he smiles at the fact that she is astonished that he knows her pending dream. He knows everything about her; all that she wants to do, all that she dreams of doing… He has watched her through high school and he has watched her through university. She writes lines upon lines of endless words; words painted with pens not brushes. And he knows, he knows that she will write again after he leaves and he knows it will be about him this time… he knows, he can smell it. That means something to him… it means that she holds him in her heart even if it is unconscious on her part…

"W-who are you?" she asks again, this time with an almost deeper fear. She had never before breathed that dream to anyone but her shadows. Byakuya leans in then and before he could have stopped himself he wordlessly captures those lips that had never before even touched another's and he passionately grips her frail frame as she surprisingly responds to his advances. She stills at first from the electric contact but he feels the way her heart vibrates as she drunkenly falls into the touches. "I am your husband…" he thickly whispers as he gently kisses her, over and over… "I am your husband Hisana…" he says it again, this time breathlessly as his lips are upon her neck.

The girl is too confused and too enchanted by all that is surrounding her, by all that is sweeping her away into the realm of fantasy… And before Byakuya regrets the rest of the night he sweetly kisses her lips once more before easing the gentle exchange and stepping away from her frail, almost breakable frame.

He silently eyes her once more before closing his eyes and flash stepping out of the window and into the darkness of night, his scarf bellowing behind him.

The young woman is left their breathlessly standing with her fingers pressed against her lips as the entirety of the whole thing comes crashing down upon her.

A shinigami?

_Her husband?_

What on earth did he mean by that? How could she, _Takehiko Hisana_ be married to a death god when she bore no memory of any such thing? But those dreams… all those dreams she had slumbered through. He had been their protagonist, he had been the protagonist of all her dreams. He was real. Never for a moment did she think he would have been real. But had they actually met in those dreams or had she known him from some previous life?

What did all of this even mean?

"Byakuya…" she softly whispers to the fluttering curtains as his firm touch still lingers upon her skin. There were legends of sprits claiming women at nights… incubuses… ah but this shinigami, he was no incubus, he was no yokai, he was familiar, he was… so very familiar. His touch had been almost welcoming and comfortable…so peaceful. But there had been more written beneath that passionate grip. He felt deeply, this shinigami… his emotions ran deep. Had she really once been his wife? And for a fleeting moment she felt sorrow weigh upon her heart for this beautiful man, sorrow and admiration that he would carry his love deep within his heart for this woman; his wife… She had read of fantastical encounters where women were visited by handsome spirits… ah but this one, this one had called himself her husband…

"Byakuya…" she softly whispers again as she lowers her eyes to the floor. How strange, how strange indeed…

Byakuya was by now quietly standing upon the rooftop of a nearby house, his eyes still trained upon her window. He would watch over her, he would never let her stray from his vision and he would wait, he would wait for her until this world no longer saw fit that she would survive it…

He would always cherish Hisana; because he loved her. It was only that simple…

XxXxXx

**A/N: I wrote this one...hmm literally ages ago but i hope you've enjoyed it nonetheless. Oh and if you think it sounds somewhat familiar well, i posted this story about 2 months ago on the livejournal ByaHisa community so maybe that'll help explain it :)  
**

**Forgive me for any errors, grammatical or otherwise.**

**-_Jazzabell_ ^^  
**


End file.
